


Surprise Inspection

by Iris_Alice



Series: 灯灯的车子一家三口宇宙 [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Chelsea FC, English Premier League, I don't really know how it worked out but it did, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, apparently Mason is Frank and John's real son
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Alice/pseuds/Iris_Alice
Summary: When parents decide to go check on their child, they usually find something surprising, or rather shocking.
Relationships: Frank Lampard/John Terry, Mason Mount/Declan Rice
Series: 灯灯的车子一家三口宇宙 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679830
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Surprise Inspection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jus_ad_bellum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/gifts).



> To 亲爱的灯灯！！！  
> 大概就是在芒特被拎回家隔离完又放回来以后的故事！  
> 一开始其实是想写芒芒和兰妈妈的母女吵架，结果写出来变成了大米和老蒋奇怪聊天【  
> 大概就是这样......

早晨，是春天的伦敦少有的晴天，阳光灿烂的洒下来，暖洋洋的透过厚重的遮光帘之间的缝隙晒到了一片混乱但温暖的床上，看起来安静又和谐。

昨晚的酒精和性爱都远远超过了芒特平常的量，一直到现在他的身体依然沉重得仿佛被一整队的队友泰山压顶叠罗汉，让他连一根手指都不想动，只想继续陷在自己柔软的床铺上和莱斯一起睡到地老天荒。

想到自己的男朋友，芒特忍不住翻了个身，伸手试探的摸索着被子里的另一个热源。

他很快就摸到了一片温暖的肌肤，这让他很满意，于是他凑了过去，把自己贴到莱斯的胳膊旁边，满意得蹭了蹭。

伦敦新冠疫情肆虐，英超也不得不暂停了比赛和训练，所有球员都被勒令居家，切尔西和西汉姆也不例外，甚至因为奥多伊被确诊，芒特身为亲密接触者也被要求自我隔离，但是他很快就耐不住和莱斯跑了出去，还不幸的被《镜报》抓了个正着，芒特刚刚开始的假期也被怒火冲天的兰帕德主教练马上终止，直接被特里押回了市郊的大房子里度过严密的自我隔离期，幸亏他在剩下的几天隔离期里规规矩矩得，这才在隔离期结束后被放回了自己的公寓。

居家隔离期的时间过得又慢又无聊，于是莱斯自告奋勇的搬了过来和他一起住，两个人一起呆在家就要有趣多了，他们可以在白天一起窝在沙发上看一些没有营养电视剧，晚上则可以享受大餐、酒精，和性爱，还可以把朋友们叫来家里开派对，除了不能出门度假简直是和休赛季一样舒坦。

早上自然也是想睡到几点睡到几点，芒特闭着眼睛舒服的想。平时和莱斯因为俱乐部的训练还有比赛，很难能聚在一起，更别说像现在这样睡在一起，既不用担心训练迟到也不用担心比赛结果。

他正准备再眯一会，放在床头的手机却突兀的响起来，芒特顿时烦躁起来，他伸出手直接按断了手机，把自己重新埋进了枕头里。

但是事情却并不如他的意。

过了一会儿，手机又响了起来，这次就算是芒特按断了电话，依然会马上继续打进来，连原本还在一旁沉睡的莱斯都被吵醒了。

“Mace，怎么了？”

“我也不知道是谁！”芒特怒气冲冲的接通了电话冲着那边喊了一声：“喂！是谁！！！”

他的下一句问候的话还没有骂出口，就突然安静了下来，这让莱斯觉得有些不对劲，翻过身看着呆坐在床边的男友，刚准备开口却马上被芒特伸手一把捂住了嘴。

“……好的，再见。” 芒特只说了这一句话就挂上电话。

“怎么了，Mace？你刚才为什么不让我说话？”莱斯莫名其妙。

“我爸爸他们要过来……”

“他们过来又怎么……”莱斯的话还没说完，就明白了过来。

两个人不约而同的从床上跳了起来冲进厕所，芒特离得近，抢占了淋浴间，莱斯便先开始刷牙洗脸，然后打开衣柜翻出不知是谁的内裤就往身上套，又胡乱揪了一套衣服穿上，幸亏俩人的身材差很小，芒特的衣服莱斯穿也只是稍微有点紧。

“Mace！我找不到我的钱包了！”莱斯冲着洗手间喊。

“别管什么钱包了！”芒特裹着浴巾冲出来，不顾头发还湿漉漉的就也开始翻衣服“拿上你的手机然后赶紧走！否则他们就要到了！”

两个人从屋里出来，芒特看着一片混乱的客厅和餐厅，哀嚎起来：

“我肯定会被Frank爸爸骂死的！”

“那就一起跑吧！”莱斯已经冲到了电梯口，开始疯狂的按着下行键，“一起跑走就不用背骂了！”

“但是现在跑走回头也一样会被骂！”芒特被莱斯拉住了一只手。

“能躲一时是一时吧！”

芒特还在犹豫：“但是……”

“但是什么？”另一个声音插进来。

芒特和莱斯都仿佛被瞬间冰冻住了，僵硬得转过头看着打开的电梯门。

电梯里的特里和兰帕德的脸色比伦敦冬天的雨夜更冷。

芒特和莱斯讪讪地跟在特里和兰帕德身后进了屋，然后自觉的缩到了角落试图缩小自己的存在感。

屋里简直不能更乱了。

过了门厅以后的右手边是餐厅和开放式厨房，芒特其实并不怎么使用这个厨房，毕竟他自己的厨艺只能维持在“吃不死人”的状态，加上训练的日子他可以在科巴姆解决一日三餐，所以这个厨房平时都是冷清而干净的。  
但是今天则是完全不同的，厨房里堆着各种中餐外卖、披萨外卖，还有炸鱼薯条的盒子，洗碗池里堆着还没有洗的杯子和碗，以及让人无法忽略的许多啤酒瓶。

另一边的客厅里也不相上下，茶几上堆着的披萨盒里还有没吃完的披萨，抱枕从沙发上滚到地上，空饮料瓶和啤酒瓶交叉着，甚至还有一瓶润滑液混在其中。

我们完了。

不，是我完了。芒特的眼神里写着绝望。

从他们的角度看不到特里和兰帕德的表情，这让他们更加得不知所措。

兰帕德在原地站了一会儿，接着和特里耳语了两句，才转身看着他们。

“Mason，我需要和你单独聊一聊，”兰帕德的脸上看不出怒气，但是莱斯可以感觉到芒特悄悄得抖了抖，“我们进屋说？”

芒特小声的回答：“好的，爸爸。”

兰帕德转向了莱斯，还没有等他开口，特里已经明白了他的意思。

“不用担心，我会和Declan一起在外面聊聊的。”特里对着莱斯笑了笑。

这次轮到莱斯轻轻抖了一下。

卧室门“啪”的一声关上，留下莱斯和特里在客厅。

莱斯小心翼翼地观察着特里，这还是他第一次这样和特里独处，无论是在切尔西青训营作为一名小球员，还是在英超作为一名西汉姆的球员，亦或是现在作为特里和兰帕德的儿子的男友，在没有任何其他人的陪伴让他觉得非常的奇怪又紧张。

他对特里很熟悉，毕竟他从小视特里为偶像，又在特里为队长的切尔西青训呆了8年，同时作为芒特的朋友（现在是男友），他也去过不少次特里的家里，平时的特里非常随和，对青训的小球员非常热情也非常关心，总是会非常耐心得在场边看小球员踢球，然后很温和地指出一些问题，他不像是阿什利·科尔和德罗巴一样总是和小孩子们打成一片，但是他对每一个小球员都很了解，会非常细心得和每个人说话，但是大部分的青训小队员包括莱斯，都对特里都抱着一丝敬畏，不仅是对切尔西队长的敬畏，也是对特里本人。

特里似乎是看出了他的拘谨，对莱斯笑了笑：“不要紧张，过来坐一会吧。”他随意地溜达到客厅，然后突然站住了。

“哇哦，”特里回头上下打量了莱斯，“看来你们昨天玩得很开心嘛。”

莱斯不明所以地走过去，然后在特里似笑非笑的注视下探头看了一眼。

Shit.

他在心里大声地骂了一句。

沙发前的地上扔着一只用过的安全套，稍远一点的垃圾桶里还躺着一只空的安全套十只装的盒子，再配上茶几上的润滑液和空啤酒瓶子，简直是酒后乱性的标准设定。

如果要论和伴侣家长见面的场景，莱斯相信不会有比此刻更尴尬的了。

他冲过去把地上的安全套捡起来扔进了垃圾桶，把垃圾桶的盖子扣了回去，同时另一只手把润滑液塞回茶几的抽屉里。

特里抱着手看他，眼神玩味：“年轻人，稍微注意一点身体。”

“是是。”莱斯低着头，恨不得现在立刻原地消失。

特里笑了起来，他用更加意味深长的目光看着莱斯：“不用这么紧张，坐下来我们聊聊。”

屋里突然传出一声巨大的声响，吓得莱斯马上站了起来。

特里倒是气定神闲：“别怕，反正是他们切尔西队里自己的事，咱俩都没法去管，Lampsy有分寸的。”

莱斯心说，这叫有分寸？他知道芒特在装修的时候特地在屋子里加了隔音层，能在外面听见这么大的声响绝对不是啥小事。他想去看看，但是被特里拉着，不得不坐回到了沙发上。

特里看上去非常的轻松，他靠在沙发上：“说起来，你和Mason是什么时候开始同居的？”

莱斯搞不懂特里的用意，只能老实回答：“其实不算是同居，只是偶尔会过来住一两天。”

“因为离西汉姆那边太远了？”

莱斯点了点头。

“这确实是个问题，”特里继续说，“你有想过怎么解决吗？”

“解决？”

“对啊，”特里循循善诱，“比如搬家什么的，这样就能离近点了，也不用像你们上次那样，偷溜出去还被抓了个正着。”

莱斯有些迷惑：“搬家可以，但是主要还是训练和比赛的问题吧。”

“那你有想过该怎么办嘛？如果训练基地近一点就好了对吧，那怎么让训练基地变近呢……”特里微笑着紧盯住莱斯的眼睛，“嗯……比如，转会切尔西不就好了？”

莱斯腾地站了起来。

“你，什么意思？不！是不是兰帕德或者切尔西的意思？”

“只是了解一下你的想法，不要太紧张。”特里气定神闲，“再说，我现在根本不在切尔西，怎么会知道他们的想法呢？”

莱斯还想说些什么，但是这时卧室的门突然开了，兰帕德先走了出来，脸色平静，芒特跟在他身后，头发有点乱，但是看起来并没有真的挨揍，这让莱斯大大的松了一口气。

“John，你们在聊什么呢？”兰帕德随口问，

“没什么，就是随便聊了点生活里的问题。”特里站了起来，“要走了吗？”

兰帕德揉了揉眉头，“对，我还有些俱乐部的事务需要处理，”他转向芒特，“俱乐部接下来会每天给你们送食物，要在群里打卡每天的三餐，还有锻炼的小视频，不要忘了。”

“好的，Boss。”芒特蔫蔫的回答。

兰帕德稍显满意的点了点头：“那还有什么事吗？没事我们就先走了。”

芒特突然开口：“对了，我的出生证明是在家吧？”

“是在家没错，你问这个干什么？”兰帕德说

“嗯，就是，我需要出生证明来证明我的年龄，好去和Dec……”芒特的声音越来越小。

“……登记结婚。”

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> 我好想看球呜呜呜呜呜  
> 什么时候才能再有球看......


End file.
